Unbearable
by Reira-Layla
Summary: Una conversación entre Zoro y Luffy después de lo que Zoro experimentó cuando Kuma le pasó el dolor y la fatiga sufridos por el primero después de la batalla con Odz y Moria. "¡Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas!"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro y tampoco gano ningún dinero con esta historia.

**Unbearable**

Se recostó en el césped de la cubierta, pensativo. Había estado así desde que habían dejado Thriller Bark, pero apenas había prestado atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Su mente aún rodaba alrededor de lo que había experimentado aquel día. Dolor, fatiga… Exhausto. Ahora era cuando se preguntaba… ¿Cómo lidiaba Luffy con todo aquello después de cada batalla? ¿Por qué no se caía rendido? ¿Cuánta resistencia podía llegar a tener aquel chico?

La primera burbuja que Kuma le insertó hubiera bastado para matar a un hombre normal y sano. Todo el dolor que había sentido en aquel momento… desesperación.

"_Luffy… ¿qué eres?_" se preguntó cerrando los ojos. "_¿Cómo resistes toda esta presión, todo este dolor? ¿Por qué lo haces?_"

La verdad era que jamás imaginó cuánto podía llegar a sufrir el Capitán Monkey D. Luffy en realidad. ¿Había hecho todo aquello por ellos? Si era así, se preguntaba hasta qué grado podía llegar la estupidez del chico de goma.

Aún ahora seguía sintiendo aquel punzante dolor en su cuerpo. Aún ahora seguía fatigado por tal experiencia. Aún ahora se preguntaba por qué él estaba arriesgando tanto su vida por sus camaradas.

Era cierto que se había traicionado a sí mismo, su propia promesa con Luffy. Entonces le había dicho que si se interponía en su camino para llegar a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, se aseguraría de matarle y sin embargo, en aquel lugar había dicho que prefería morir antes que ver morir a su capitán. Ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces.

También era cierto que le había prometido hacer todo lo posible para que el chico de goma se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas y, en cierta forma, eso era lo que había pretendido.

Como siempre, Sanji había intentado interponerse en su camino, en su decisión y había tenido que actuar. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el cocinero habría muerto tan sólo con la primera burbuja. Sí, probablemente Sanji estaba preparado para dar su vida, pero Luffy jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la noche estaba cayendo. Tan siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero no le importó.

—Zoro —el aludido miró hacia su lado derecho. Luffy estaba plantado junto a él, mirándole con seriedad.

—¿Ocurre algo, Capitán? —preguntó quedamente.

—No, nada —respondió el pelinegro, sentándose al lado del espadachín. Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Zoro se sentó también, observando alrededor. Algunas de las luces estaban apagadas, seguramente los demás habían ido a dormir ya—. Me preguntaba… —empezó a hablar Luffy—, ¿qué pasó después de que me quedé inconsciente? Es como si Sanji y Robin supieran algo, pero no me lo quieren decir y te he notado extraño desde que abandonamos Thriller Bark. ¿Sucede algo?

"_Maldito maromo_" pensó con desdén. ¿Acaso ni siquiera sabía disimular?

—No ocurrió nada —contestó el de pelo verde—. ¿Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo?

Luffy sonrió de forma algo apagada.

—Sé que estás intentando protegerme de lo que sea que pasara —declaró el Sombrero de Paja—. Está bien, no voy a obligarte a decírmelo, sólo espero que no me haya interpuesto en tu camino para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. Eso no podría perdonármelo jamás. Hice una promesa. Si ese día llega, mátame.

Zoro se quedó en shock. Eran _esas_ las palabras que no quería oír de la boca de Luffy, jamás.

—Repite eso y serás hombre muerto —murmuró entre dientes. La risa del capitán llegó a sus oídos casi amortiguada.

—Pero es la verdad —corroboró el moreno—. Hice esa promesa de forma seria. Si…

—¡Cállate! —espetó Zoro cogiendo a Luffy por su chaleco—. Una palabra más sobre esa promesa y…

El hombre de goma sólo sonrió.

—Oi, Zoro —dijo Luffy colocándose el sombrero delante de los ojos—, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Si yo no puedo protegeros, ¿quién lo hará? Sois mis compañeros. Pasé una vez por el casi hecho de perderos, aunque no lo recordéis. No quiero que eso pase de nuevo, ¿entiendes?

—Luffy…

—Sois lo más importante para mí. ¿Qué es ser el Rey de los Piratas si mi tripulación no está para disfrutarlo conmigo? —prosiguió. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro del muchacho—. Quiero protegeros a todos, no importa lo que me pase a mí.

—Sé por lo que pasas después de tus peleas —confesó Zoro de forma abrupta. Luffy lo miró confuso, aturdido—. No importa —murmuró el espadachín—. Olvídalo.

Quizá había metido la pata en esa confesión, pero le había salido del alma. Ahora _sabía_ lo que había tenido que sufrir todas esas veces su capitán. ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo?

A veces se preguntaba por qué había aceptado unirse a Luffy en aquella descabellada aventura. Luffy no era alguien con sentido común. Aún sabiendo que en algún lugar podía haber peligro, era el primero en decir: "¡Vamos, será divertido!"

Aunque siempre demostraba lo contrario cuando alguno de sus camaradas se encontraba en peligro, siempre era el primero en reaccionar, siempre sabía a quién debía enfrentarse para que su tripulación no sufriera daños innecesarios… ¿Instinto? ¿Quién podía saberlo realmente?

—¿Sabes por qué te elegí para que formaras parte de mi tripulación? —preguntó Luffy de repente, tomando a Zoro desprevenido—. Porque sabía que eras el más fuerte y quien mejor me comprendería. Sentí que podía confiar plenamente en ti, Zoro. Tu instinto te insta a seguir adelante, a hacerte más fuerte, a superarte. Eso es lo que más me llama la atención de ti. Si algo te ocurriese, si algún día murieses por mi culpa…

El espadachín reaccionó y recostó al chico de forma abrupta.

—No sigas por ahí, Capitán —dijo con seriedad—. Daría mi vida y mi sueño para que tú pudieras cumplir el tuyo.

—Zoro.

—¿Crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados viéndote morir por nosotros? ¿Qué aún cuándo me odiarías, no intervendría para evitar tal cosa aún a costa de mi propia vida? ¡No seas imbécil!

—Preferiría morir antes que perder a uno de mis camaradas.

—Elijo morir antes que perderte, Monkey D. Luffy —rebatió el de pelo verde—. ¿Crees que podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que diste tu vida por nosotros? ¡Idiota!

Zoro se sentía abrumado. ¿Cómo podía salirle con esas después de que había estado a punto de morir por él? ¿Cómo se atrevía, tan siquiera, a pensar que él no haría nada para evitar que ese chico muriera sin haber cumplido su sueño?

¡Se habían enfrentado a Crocodile, al Gobierno Mundial, a Gecko Moria! ¡Lo habían hecho juntos! ¿¡Y ahora le venía con esa sarta de sandeces!?

—Serás el Rey de los Piratas, Luffy y no hay más que hablar. ¿No eres tú el que siempre repite esa frase? ¡Pues créetela de una maldita vez! Hablas de morir por tus camaradas, de que… darías tu maldito sueño por nosotros… ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¡¿Qué crees que soñamos nosotros a estas alturas! Juntos vencimos al CP9, juntos le pateamos el trasero a Crocodile en Arabasta, juntos hemos vencido a Moria. ¡Juntos, Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja! Hemos recorrido casi medio mundo junto a ti, no pienses ni por un instante que permitiremos que mueras ahora. No cuando estás tan cerca de tu objetivo.

—Zoro… —murmuró el moreno.

—Dilo.

Luffy miró al espadachín confuso.

—¡Dilo! —repitió con fuerza.

—¡Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas! —gritó con convicción.

—Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte a conseguirlo. No importa cuántos obstáculos nos encontremos, no importa lo que ocurra. Juntos, hasta el final —Zoro se incorporó y le tendió una mano al capitán para ayudarle a levantarse.

El chico de goma sonrió y tomó la mano que el de pelo verde le tendía.

Un ambiguo sentimiento cargaba la atmósfera. Robin sonrió desde su posición de vigía.

"_Mira, Saulo, éstos son mis camaradas. Tal y como tú predijiste_".


End file.
